Jealousy
by Slave to my Pen
Summary: AU Naruto has a dream that throws the angst of his current situation with Sasuke back in his face with a blaring clarity. Jealousy is true to its claim, it chokes and smothers you. SasuNaru...a little OOC.


**A/N: Alright, I never thought I'd write something like this, but I guess I'm just in a mood. I apologize if Sasuke and especially Naruto are a little OOC, I just needed to make them like that for the purposes of the story. If you start this, please try and finish it, the weirdness of the beginning is explained (sort of) at the end. I am a huge supporter of SasuNaru, but I thought this angst was good for me. I'm sorry to all of you who will hate me for what I've done to the two love birds. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, slight violence…I guess. **

Sasuke grinned into my hair; his breath was warm on my neck. I folded my arms across my chest and let his scent wash over me. How long had it been since I could relax with him like this? Slowly I turned in his arms, slipping my arms around his neck and bringing him closer to me. The muscles in his shoulders strained as I hung onto him, letting him take my full weight. "Ugh, you're heavy," his murmured complaint was muffled as I brought my lips to his, crashing together in a struggle of flesh and skin. They moved in sync, taking turns to lead the kiss. I nibbled carefully on his lower lip, tasting the unique mixture of moonlight and unshed tears that I had grown to associate only with Sasuke.

His hands moved deftly, graceful fingers trailed down my cheek, tips brushing sensitive areas-lips, eyelids, the bridge of my nose-he allowed his hand to come around, cupping the base of my neck, gently fisting in my hair. Lightly, he brought his mouth down to cover mine, pushing only hard enough that I would feel the resistance against my own eager lips. He moved his lips, letting them dance across my face, like butterfly touches over soft skin, only to linger by my ear. "I welcome you to me like a bird does the dawn or a drowning man does the air. Clutching you to my body," at this he embraced me tightly, "and whispering your name with reverent lips. Naruto. Naruto, Naruto. How long has it been since we were last able to meet?" His eyes grew surprisingly soft, the thin wisps of hair that had escaped from the cluster of gelled spikes, leaning away from his scalp, and fell into his line of sight. I caught myself wondering what he intended to get out of a question like that, as if he needed to remind me…? 

"Too long." I muttered, bitterness lacing through otherwise neutral tones. "It has been much too long." 

"Are you tired of me? Of the hassle that comes from being in a relationship with me? You must realize there is nothing to be done about it." 

"Tired of you? How could I tire of you? I will always be here for you, waiting however long you need me to wait." 

Sasuke nodded seriously, smoky eyes severe, "and I will continue to need you; continue to return to you." He took a long pause, a deranged look flit in his eyes, disappearing as rapidly as it had come, the film of lust was back in his gaze, and when he continued, it was as if he were speaking to a point somewhere above my shoulder. "You are so dedicated, Naruto, that's one of the reasons I like you so much." His smile was a little too big, straining the confines of the predetermined limit to the shapes his mouth could make. The look in his eyes ghosting between an unnatural shade of compassion and adoration that was so foreign in the dark haired man's face. I leaned back a little, testing him to see if he would let go. He didn't. Instead, strong biceps pressed against my torso, like coils of thick metal, I knew there would be no leaving his grasp until he desired it so.

"Why so serious, Sasuke? Let's go get something to eat…there's a place just a few blocks away…"

Sasuke looked at me quietly, 'dangerously' a small voice added unnecessary in my head. His expression darkened and his mouth grew taut, ends clipped and tucked into a small frown. "I don't want to go anywhere. In fact, I'm content with you right here, securely in my arms. Let's not move. Okay?" It wasn't a question but I shook my head 'no'.

"I want to go now, Sasuke. Let's go. Let go. Sasuke, please stop!" For as I spoke his grip slowly became tighter and tighter and I saw his eyes turn into a frightening whirlpool of madness, black swathed in the heat of hysteria. His mouth crumpled into a feral sneer, a guttural sound ricocheting in the hollow of his throat. I gasped as I felt his large hands coming up to cradle my neck, gently, like when we first greeted each other, but presently I felt those comforting hands curl into claws of steel strength, clamping around my neck and pressing down on my air way. The pressure deepened until it was a fight to catch a single breath.

"Sas-sasuke. Stop." I choked out, panic rising in a dizzying bout of bile, clogging my already tight airway.

"No. We won't stop. Ever. We'll stay together. Forever. Ha!" His eyes swiveled in his head and he pressed down ever harder on my throat. Finally, I felt a black veil, coming to shield my eyes from his expression, granting the merciful gift of unconsciousness.

I awoke within my bed, a screech ripping from my mouth as I feel a cool presence on my neck, and as the fogginess that surrounds me from my dream begins to dissipate, I blink up owlishly into the face of my lover.

Sasuke's face is a mask of apathy. "Hush Naruto, it's just me."

"What were you doing?" I ask uneasily, still perturbed from my dream.

"Do I need permission to kiss you now?" clear annoyance flashed across his face. This man wasn't anything like the Sasuke of my dream, the flashing madness of his too large smile. At least you could tell when Sasuke was irritated.

"Nah, sorry, I just had a weird nightmare…you were crazy."

"Hn."

"You can 'hn' all you want, that doesn't prevent you from being a madman." I then noticed Sasuke's attire and realized he was dressed for the outside world. "You just got in? It's what, four in the morning?" Sasuke nodded smoothly, eyes slipping away from mine as his perfectly controlled voice began to weave the same type of lie I'd been hearing for months now.

"There was a lot of work to do tonight; I actually fell asleep over it once or twice." Sasuke faked an abashed look; as if that was the worst thing he'd done all night. I knew better.

It didn't take a genius to figure out about the late night dallying with his secretaries, really it was depressingly obvious. And if it had not been me in this situation, I would have commented on the lack of imagination that his little conquests held.

"Ah. I see. And I trust Sakura enjoyed herself?" The flatness of my tone leaves no room for argument and as Sasuke opens his mouth to lie his way out, I raise a hand. "Enough. I've had it with the lies. I'm done with this waiting at home for my boyfriend when I know exactly where he is, what he's doing and how much he's enjoying himself. In my sleep, I'll have you know, my jealousy strangles me. It takes your shape, this evil emotion, and lures me over and over again into its grip. Suffocating me, strangling me, choking me, I just can't live like this anymore. I've worked out my dreams, and now I have to work out my life. Leave. Now."

"Naruto, you can't expect me to leave at four in the morning?"

"Yes I can. Just like you expected me to swallow those half-assed lies."

A normal man might've stayed behind and fought. Fought and yelled, maybe making a few hits. Sasuke didn't do anything but snap his mouth together, which had been hanging slightly agape, and proceed to grab a jacket and stride out of the room. I look away as he leaves, and I can't help the tears that streak down my face, leaving a trail of salty wetness. I hope the dreams will be gone now.

I hope the acid from my heaving sobs won't burn me.

**A/N: Don't kill me! If you manage to stop being mad at me, I hope you enjoyed and will leave a nice review. They are what keep me going.**


End file.
